


Visit of old friends

by JAKishu



Series: Soldier Klaus [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Multi, Old Friends, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Time Travel, Vietnam, army buddy, soldier klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: The Academy gets a visitor, something that happens not every day, more like never. He wants to see Klaus.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Original Male Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Soldier Klaus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 312





	Visit of old friends

Five, Diego and Vanya are on Klaus watch. They honestly were frightened to let him alone for even a minute. Not that their brother had shown any signs of suicidal thought but they couldn’t be sure. Klaus was to quiet, to still. He wasn’t running around or moving his hands while talking, when he was talking at all. It had them quite worried.

After Five had killed the two kidnapper and took their time travel case he did a few calculations but couldn’t find a way to get Klaus to his lover without screwing up the timeline. Ok they already had screwed up because today is one day after the apocalypse should have happened. They have no idea what had changed (Five´s return, Klaus heart break …) the possibilities are infinitive. With the apocalypse out of the picture (as far as they can tell) they have more pressing matters to handle, like Allison´s upcoming trial to get custody of her daughter, Diego’s upcoming questioning by the police regarding his cop friends death, Vanya´s stalker (ex-boyfriend), the fact that Luther has no idea what to do with himself, that Five is still a child and Klaus loss. Many places to start.

The doorbell let them all look up, except for Klaus who was looking at the same spot for the last hour. “Vanya if that is your ex, please can I punch him into his face. He is really irritating.” Diego asks as he starts walking to the door. They had Vanya open it once and it nearly ended in them needing a body back and a place to hide a corpse.

“No Diego, he will call the police and you are in enough trouble already for entering the crime scene. But tell him I am not interested.” After she had missed their date und Vanya had decided to spend time with Klaus (playing the violin for him for hours) her now ex-boyfriend had transformed pretty fast from one caring, nice guy to a demanding aggressive man. She broke it of pretty quickly.

Diego walks over to the door already having a few chosen words on his lips as he is greeted by two old man, he had guessed them around 70 or 80, but he wasn’t so sure. Guessing ages isn’t his strong point. “Yes how can I help you?” He hopes they aren’t lost or want to sell something.

“Is this the Umbrella Academy? We are looking for a Klaus Hargreeves.” Diego takes a second look at both of the men, the one that hadn’t spoken was looking at the mansion and seems more than impressed.

“What do you want from him?” Diego wouldn’t let some strangers to his grieving brother without a good reason. He knows he sounds a bit rude but he can always apologize if the situation demands it.

“We have something for him and … we would like to see him again.” This time the other man spoke. Before Diego could ask what they have for him one of the men offers him a picture. It´s an old photo of a group of soldiers. They were all covered in dirt, sweating and in an urgent need of a bath. To his surprise Diego finds Klaus on the right side of the photo, next to a taller man. He double checks the face of the man and then steps aside. They already know that Klaus had gone to the past, not the exact date but the picture was clearly taken years ago, in a war zone and he is pretty sure the tall man next to Klaus is Dave. His brother has this telling smile on his face and his eyes shining with love and affection are fixed on the man.

Diego leads the two men into the living room, three pair of eye look at them. “Klaus you have some visitor.” He could see that his brother has no idea what is going on and the two man were staring too.

“No way, he really was from the future.” You could hear disbelieve in the man´s word. Apparently these are Klaus´ army buddies, he must have told them about this place and everything but Diego can understand that hearing and believing are different to having the truth shouting into your face.

“Hey Klaus, is that the way to greet your superior officer when he enters the room?” The other man says with a grim on his face.

Klaus doesn’t move for another second before he stands up and walks over to his visitors. “Bob?” He still looks unsure but Bob nod and Klaus looks at the other man. “Tommy, is that you?”

“Yes Klaus, it´s me, a bit older, a bit more wrinkly but here, alive and where is my dam hug?” Klaus just runs over to them and falls into their offered arms. He hugs both at the same time, new tears appear after Klaus had thought he had spilled all the tears in the world.

Robert Paddington and Thomas McCourty, Klaus sees the two young soldiers he had left behind only a few days ago (at least for him) they had lived over 50 years until they meet again. He had been so filled with grief that there had been no room to think about the others of his units, his brothers who had fought with him, laugh and cried. They had enjoyed their days of in bars and playing poker with the old card game Dave had gotten from a shop. The nights in the jungle, hunting their enemies and freezing in the dark without a fire, so no one could locate them.

Klaus didn’t feel guilty for leaving, he knows he wouldn’t have made it another day without day by his side but he felt bad for leaving without saying good bye to the man that had been his family for 10 months.

Diego pushed them softly towards the sofa to get them some space to talk. Not that his siblings would leave. After introducing themselves their visitors offer Klaus the picture they had shown him outside. With unsure but caring fingers Klaus softly stokes over the body of the man that Diego had correctly identified as Dave. Klaus´ loved one.


End file.
